


Introductions

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Loudmouth and Rabble are literally too adorable, Loudmouth finds his roses, M/M, Multi, its impossible not to like them immediately, poor Anomaly, precious and adorable, who continuously ignores Ruckus' sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble and Loudmouth visit Stick and Poke's for the first time. They find more than just a warm welcome.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had to do. I love these boys so so much. Loudmouth, Killer and Anomaly belong to [ Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Rabble and Loudmouth were lounging in the common room downstairs, behind the main room of the shop. Loudmouth had just finished tucking a couple dandelions behind Rabble’s ear, and secured them in place when Ruckus called to them from the front room.

“Mischief wanted you two to bring this to the shop next door,” Ruckus said as he handed them a colorful potted arrangement. 

“We finally get to say hi?!” Rabble exclaimed.

Ruckus stared at him, “It’s literally been two days.”

“We wanted to say hi the first day we moved in.” Loudmouth added, whining just a bit.

Ruckus rolled his eyes, “Yes, you  _ finally _ get to say hi.”

Rabble and Loudmouth smiled brightly at each other before practically skipping out the door. Ruckus shook his head, and smiled softly as he started working on a display piece. He would never cease to be amazed at their ability to willfully ignore his sarcasm.

\-------

Killer looked up from his paperwork as the door chime for the shop rang. He had to work to not smile at the two that walked in. He was pretty sure they were from the new flower shop next door. Considering one was holding a potted plant, and the other had dandelions in their hair, it was a pretty easy guess.

“Hello, is there anything we can do for you?” Killer asked.

“Hi!” The shorter one started, “I’m Rabble, and this is Loudmouth. We’re from next door.”

Killer chuckled, “Yes, I figured. I’m Killer. Stick and Poke are the two over there with the tattoos, and Anomaly is napping in the chair back there.”

Loudmouth handed Killer the pot, “Ruckus and Mischief wanted you to have this from all of us. They are  coreopsis. They stand for being ‘always cheerful.’”

“Or ‘love at first sight’, depending on which meaning you wanna convey.” Rabble supplied, his eyes widening a little, when he realized what he had said.

Killer smiled, but moved on to ease his embarrassment, “Thank you. They are very lovely. They’ll bring some nice color into the room.” He touched the petals softly before placing it on his desk.

He looked up to both of them trying to look around discretely, but failing pretty spectacularly. 

“Have either of you been in a tattoo parlor before?” Killer asked

Both of them shook their heads. “Feel free to look around. Just keep away from the tables in use. I’ll introduce you to Stick and Poke when they’re done.”

They both smiled and said thanks in unison, before they start looking at the art on the walls, and through some of the flash sheet books, while talking quietly. 

A little while later the customer Stick and Poke were working on, paid and left happy. 

Killer was just about to get the attention of the neighbors, when he heard a soft gasp from Loudmouth. “These are  _ beautiful _ .” 

Killer walked around to see what he was looking at. Turned out to be a cluster of roses in one of the flash books.

“You like those?” 

Loudmouth turned at Killer’s question. “ _ Yes _ . They are absolutely lovely.”

“Thank you.” Poke answered, then added. “Hello, I’m Poke.”

Both Rabble and Loudmouth blushed slightly, it was adorable. “Hi! Umm, did you really do these? As tattoos?”

Poke smiled, “I did. Do you have any tattoos?”

Loudmouth shrugged and shook his head, “No. I’ve thought about it, but never really found anything I liked.” 

“But you like those?” Loudmouth nodded at Poke’s question. “Where would you like them?”

He barely even paused to think about it. “ _ Everywhere _ .” He sounded so reverent, like this was a defining moment for him.

Stick smiled at the conversation, “Looks like we should set you up with an appointment then.”

Loudmouth looked at the two of them, to Rabble, then back to them. “Really? We could… Just do that?”

Killer walked back over to his desk to check his meticulously kept books, “Absolutely. Poke is actually free for a little while now if you want to talk it over, and we can set up an appointment for a first session, since ‘everywhere’ is going to take a while.” 

Loudmouth reached out to Rabble, who grabbed his hand, “Can Rabble stay?”

Poke smiled, “Of course.” Both of their responding smiles were blinding. 

“No not the kettle corn!“ Anomaly snorted awake, half falling out of the chair he had been perched in. 

Rabble and Loudmouth looked like they wanted to restrain from laughing, to be polite, but when the other three started laughing uncontrollably, they joined in easily.

Killer realized then, that they were going to get along just fine with their new neighbors.


End file.
